Imp Forest
Imp Forest is a location in in the world of 8-Bit Theater. It surrounds the Temple of Fiends. It is home to many monsters, including the Forest Imps which the forest is named after. Story As soon as the Light Warriors walk into the Imp Forest, they are assaulted by two evil Werewolves. The Light Warrior's attempts to defeat them fail, and Red Mage steps in to defeat the beasts. He fails, and is ripped apart horribly. Red Mage, of course, survives, abate wounded and in need of a potion. The Light Warriors then bicker over good or bad jokes, while Red Mage slowly dies on the floor. Eventually, the Werewolves come in, and bicker amongst themselves as well. But soon, the Werewolves turn into their super duper CRINOS FORM, but they continue to fight amongst themselves. Fighter tries to finish them off when they are distracted, but is only tossed aside. The Light Warriors decided to sneak away whist the monsters are distracted Soon after the Light Warriors leave, White Mage and Black Belt follow the Light Warriors into the forest. Black Belt tries to convince White Mage that all the creatures in the forest are simply parts of nature. But when they come across the Cthulu-Style Overfiend Demon Lord, Black Belt decides to use his "Iron Hand Punch" to defeat the Cthulu-Style Overfiend Demon Lord, but gets into a rather uncomfortable situation. After its defeat, Black Belt and White Mage have a rather uncomfortable conversation about the Cthulu-Style Overfiend Demon Lord's tentacles. After escaping the monsters, it becomes clear that the whole fight with the Werewolves was pointless, as they didn't gain experience. However, Thief argues that they did gain battle experience, and a boring explanation follows. Soon, another deep conversation starts about Thief's shoes, but they are interrupted by White Mage and Black Belt. Thief hides in the trees, while the same conversation between White Mage and Black Belt continue. White Mage goes over to heal Red Mage, but Black Mage gets in the way. He is soon hammered aside many meters away into a tree. After finding Black Mage, White Mage attempts to help out Black Belt and all the Light Warriors (not Black Mage) in morality. Eventually, the Light Warrior go on their quest, and offer White Mage and Black Belt to come along. However, they refuse because they need the Light Warriors to serve as decoys while Black Belt and White Mage save the world. They soon part, and the Light Warriors head towards the Temple of Fiends. White Mage and Black Belt trail the Light Warriors poorly in the shadows. Eventually, despite fits of laughter from Fighter, the Light Warriors finally reach the Temple of Fiends. However, they are all lured in by a devious plot by Princess Sara, and the Light Warriors fight for their life and defeat Garland. However, after they left the forest, they were soon attacked by a Giant. However, since they were in the wrong formation, Black Mage is crushed by the Giant. Thief tries to keep the Giant at bay, while Red Mage tries to think up a plan. Additionally, Fighter finds out the Sara is evil, but is sprayed by talcum powder Amnesia Dust, and he forgets everything. Thief, after telling a bad joke, is also squashed by the Giant. Soon, after the Giant becomes sad, The Sulk appears and claims there is only room for one grammar impaired sad Giant. However, Red Mage makes The Sulk so sad he leaves. Red Mage again tries to think of another plan, and comes up with an ingenious plan. Red Mage tries to make the Giant think he doesn't exist, but he is squashed as well. Fighter tries to fight, but is also squashed. Sara decides to take matters into her own hands and brutally slaughters the Giant. Finally, Sara drags all the Light Warriors out of Imp Forest to get to Corneria. Inhabitants *Forest Imps *Werewolves *Ghosts *Dragons *Ochus *Cthulu-Style Overfiend Demon Lords *Giants Category:Locations